


隐密玩乐

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 在角落里自慰的Loki被Hydroid发现了。
Relationships: Hydroid/Loki(Warframe)
Kudos: 2





	隐密玩乐

**Author's Note:**

> 给氏族族长的赠文_(•̀ω•́ 」∠)_  
> 含有枪交，微暴力。

星系时间已近深夜，道场的Tenno们早已陆陆续续回到各自温暖的轨道飞行器内，养精蓄锐。  
空旷的水生庭院里，星星点点的蜡烛游离其间，雾气时隐时现，暧昧的光线让人看不清庭院里的摆设，可这又有什么关系呢。  
Loki走进了这个偌大的水生庭院，张望了一会，确定这里没有其他人在后，拿起手中的啐沫者，走到更为阴暗的角落处，他快要忍不住了。  
在走来的路上，饥饿与渴望如电流般传遍整副身躯，Loki下体的穴口被润滑液体浸润着，迫不及待地想要吞进什么，好让他再次体会到那疼痛到极致的快感。  
啐沫者的枪管直径并不大，Loki将其直接放入自己的甬道内，尚未被扩张的内部传来阵阵饱胀的痛感，进而转化为难以抗拒的快意。快感的电流迅速传遍全身，Loki双膝一软，跪倒在水池边，水面静静漂浮着的灯火被这突然地坠落打散了。  
枪管被贪婪的穴肉吞吃着，直到那分叉的结构根部顶上了他的会阴部，无法再深入为止，但Loki不会满足于此，一只手摸索着握柄前的扳机……  
“唔…………！……唔呃啊……啊！……”  
已被纳入体内的枪管上方翘起了一块，如同扩张器那样，随着扳机扣下的节奏，一点一点地拓张穴口附近的内壁。就这样慢慢地扩开，说不定还能吃下更大一点的，Loki迷乱的思考回路里不受控制地想着其他更加淫靡的，能让他更加狂乱的花样。  
淬沫者射出的腐蚀子弹击打着柔嫩的内里，即使被刻意削减了伤害，腐蚀的效果还是作用在了贪婪吞吃着的表面，先是星星点点的刺痛，从敏感的内里深处到甬道那被润滑液浸润了的穴口，都被疼痛所感染。疼，然而这副身躯已经被玩弄成能从疼痛中汲取快意的变异体，疼痛所带来的信息全部转换成了情色与快感的电信号。  
内里已被腐蚀出了几个小创口，甚至有血丝从穴口溢出。Loki意识到这样下去可能会真的出事，索性拔出淬沫者，被枪管堵住的穴口紧缩挽留了一下，随着阻隔物的离开，一股暖流自甬道内向外流出，疼痛的快意和空虚感顿时吞噬了他，Loki几乎是在瞬间将自己的中指无名指插入了难耐的入口，本能地用手操着自己。已然探出的前端半勃着，可他没有余裕去安抚它，他需要、他想要更粗大、更暴力的东西进出自己的后穴，即使玩坏了也无所谓。  
被无尽的情欲吞噬了，Loki抛下了最后的理智，双腿大开着，用手指快速地操弄自己的穴口，淫荡的呻吟和羞人的水声清晰地回响在整个水生庭院中，但他已经不在乎了，即使被人看到也无所谓，即使就这样在别人面前高潮也无所谓。  
润滑的透明液体混合着些许血丝，流入被搅动的水池中。

“很精彩的表演，没想到你有这种爱好，Loki。”  
熟悉的嗓音惊得慰抚自己快要高潮的Loki立刻攀上顶峰，双腿大开的角度正对着来人的方向，扩开的穴口随着高潮的震颤一张一合，喷出更多更粘稠的液体。  
“啧，竟然潮吹了，你这个浪荡的家伙。”  
直到那人走到自己面前Loki才回神认出来，是Hydroid。  
沉浸在高潮余韵的Loki无法正常地组织语言回答Hydroid的话语，迷离的视线望着身前这个没见过几次的同事，看着他伸手探向自己的下体，在湿滑的穴口边抹了一下。  
“看，这是你用‘下边’射出来的东西，真是淫荡啊，能在我的面前高潮。”  
Hydroid将沾有穴口分泌物的手指伸到Loki的面前，并拢张开了一下，粘液在他的食指和中指间拉出一条细线。羞愤不堪的Loki想扭头别开视线，但Hydroid已经扯着自己头盔的犄角被迫与他对视。  
“告诉我，小荡妇，你想要我吗？”  
Loki没有回应，他能感觉到Hydroid掏出了他的巨物，拍打在他湿润而饥渴的入口上，比淬沫者的枪管、比自己的手指还要粗壮的东西，如果那样的巨硕能进入他的……刚恢复的理智再度被欲望啃噬，右手不自觉地滑向前端，想要慰抚一下，却被Hydroid拍掉。  
“没有我的命令，不准碰。”  
Hydroid压制住Loki的双手压在头顶，另一边操纵着一根水形触手接近了Loki半勃着的前端，用力绞紧欲望的根部，出乎他意料的是，被绞紧的一瞬间，Loki被刺激得弓起上身，扬起头部伸出了自己最脆弱的脖颈。他感到很爽，Hydroid意识到他面前有一个完美的受虐体，这令Hydroid被打扰休憩的烦躁变为了想要施虐的躁动。  
蓄势待发的硬物在Loki的穴口上下划着，不时探入一点前端又退出去。  
“求我。”  
“……”Loki绷着最后的理智线，被火热的硬挺刺激着的入口已经无法再忍耐了，他想要他插进来，暴力地操弄自己，不管变成什么样都好，他想要知道被实打实进出的快意。  
“……进…进来，快……求你了……快点……操我啊……”  
Hydroid捕捉到了那细不可闻的吟哦，打算先给这婊子一点甜头，巨大的前端不带一点缓冲地冲入了Loki的体内，甬道深处无法被手指和枪管触碰到的部位如今正被Hydroid的硬物碾着，一阵奇异的快感从结合的部位一点点地激荡全身。被更粗大的东西操进来，无法适应的疼痛融化成不可理喻的快意，反而令Loki的内壁更加热情地吸吮Hydroid的欲望。  
Hydroid选择了一个更为暴力的节奏进出，享受着身下浪荡子的小穴热情的包裹与挽留，搏动的内里传达着愉悦的信号，但Hydroid不会就这样让Loki满足。  
仰躺着的Loki正享受着被操弄带给他无上的快感，突然察觉到自己的颈部被一只大手擒住了，被Hydroid锁在头顶的手换成了另一只触手，Loki察觉到身上人不怀好意的视线。  
“让我来试试，这样你会不会爽。”  
Loki不是很明白Hydroid指的是什么，下一秒自己的脖颈被那只手逐渐用力压制，呼吸和供能的通道被突然截断，危机感与窒息的紧张使得下体的甬道一瞬间绞得死紧，这令Hydroid爽得长叹一声。  
“就这么想让我缴械？”  
Hydroid的下体贴紧了Loki的髋部，硬物埋入了更深的位置，而此时Hydroid开始快速抽送自己的欲望，操弄着甬道的最深处。被腐蚀出的伤口无法愈合，在凶猛的操弄下流出更多的血水，结合的部位淌下更多的红白色混合粘液。  
窒息感令Loki无法思考，他本能地扭动身体，无法动弹的双手无力地晃动着，然而小穴被进出的强烈快感令他更渴望Hydroid的操弄。视线越发变幻，窒息带来了新的快感体验。在这无法自拔的矛盾中，Loki再次剧烈高潮，内壁紧紧绞着Hydroid的硬物，强迫他射在自己的体内。自己没有被照顾的前端只是吐出了星点的白沫。  
等Hydroid拔出自己被润滑液体和射出的白灼混合浸透的欲望时，被两次快感洗礼的Loki早已支撑不住，昏睡了过去。  
“骚货，自己爽完就睡着了。”

睡梦中，Loki听到有人走路的脚步声，下意识清醒过来，发现自己还在水生庭院里，一身狼藉，被使用的淬沫者扔在旁边，意识到前一晚上发生了什么。脚步声越来越近，Loki立刻启动隐身，把自己笼罩在环境之中。  
门开了，是Frost，他沉重的脚步声总是那么清晰。Loki打算趁他不注意离开庭院，然而起身一个踉跄跌倒在水中，纵欲而付出的代价还没恢复过来。这动静引起了路过的Frost的注意，他回头看了一眼声音传来的地方，烛光摇曳，水波轻拍着岸边，但他什么都没看到，便转身继续前进。  
Loki顿时松了一口气，还得想想怎么回飞行器清理自己这身狼狈，踮着脚尖轻手轻脚地离开了。  
然而那被“使用过”的淬沫者，仍躺在水生庭院的角落。

end


End file.
